1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to fuel filler tube assemblies for vehicular mounted fuel tanks.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Fuel filler tube assemblies currently in widespread use by the automotive industry generally consist of a large number of parts, usually fabricated from ferrous metals. A fuel delivery tube is secured to the fuel tank and extends to a position proximate a wall of the vehicle body. The tube is formed with a sheet metal baffle plate dividing it into upper and lower sections to provide separate liquid and vapor paths from the tank. Because of governmental restrictions on the use of leaded fuels the end of the tube remote from the tank generally terminates in one of many well-known multipiece restrictor assemblies to prevent introduction of substantial quantities of leaded fuel into the tank. The restrictor assembly, in turn, is generally secured as by welding to a relatively rigid mounting flange housing which is attached to a portion of the vehicle body.
While the prior art filler tube assemblies described have been functionally adequate, certain disadvantages have been recognized. First, the use of a large number of parts to perform the fuel delivery function is not economically desirable or cost effective. Second, the prevailing use of ferrous parts results in a heavy assembly and leads to requirements for laborious and uneconomical corrosion protection. Finally, the use of rigid fuel tube mounting structures may prove undesirable in certain conditions of inadvertent use which may require withstanding certain mechanical impacts.